


The Expense of Adventuring

by Estirose



Category: Final Fantasy I
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-12
Updated: 2011-07-12
Packaged: 2017-10-21 07:26:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/222468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Estirose/pseuds/Estirose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Adventuring can be an expensive thing, even for the chosen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Expense of Adventuring

**Author's Note:**

> I'm mostly a fan of Final Fantasy II, but I decided to start checking out the other games in the series. While it's a little weird for me to write for a game that has no named PCs, I'm trying anyway with some auto-name suggestions. (My current game characters are named for characters in an entirely different fandom, and I figure my regular readers would either be confused or crack up if I used the names Marv, Luka, Ahim, and Doc.)

"This is getting expensive," Arus muttered, looking at their dwindling collection of potions and antidotes. They should have bought more, but everything was so expensive it wasn't funny. Yeah, potions and such handy for surviving in dungeons, but really not cheap, especially at the rate they went through them.

But then again, until Sara, their White Mage, recovered her mana, they were stuck with it. He wished they could afford more stuff that replenished her magic or Gilles', but they couldn't. Not unless they wanted their mages to be even more useless than they were.

Sure, Gilles could knock out a whole monster party with one well-aimed thunder spell, but it took a lot out of him, and the same for Sara's healing.

And never mind what decent weapons cost, for Baku and himself. And spells, if Sara and Gilles were to be of any use in dungeons.

It wasn't any of their faults, but Arus felt the need to grumble anyway. Sara shot him a sympathetic look, but he ignored it. Maybe they'd get lucky and find something with a lot of gold but not much hitting power. A few of them, even, before they got back to Elfheim. Wolves or ogres, preferably.

If he thought it would do him any good, he'd start hitting his head against the nearest tree, but that would kind of negate all the healing that had been done to him recently.

So instead, he just glared at the potions more and wished he'd been called to merely save the family farm, instead of the world.


End file.
